1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display medium, a method of producing a display medium, and a display device.
2. Related Art
It is proposed, as a partition wall that constantly maintains a gap between a display substrate and a rear substrate in a display medium, a partition wall having a configuration in which a contact area between the partition wall and the display substrate is larger than a contact area between the partition wall and the rear substrate.
It is proposed that a layer formed of microcapsules enclosing an adhesive agent is provided on one substrate (second substrate) of a pair of substrates, and the other substrate (first substrate) has a plate-like wall structure extending from the first substrate toward the second substrate.